Detective Rin
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah musuh bebuyutan. Sampe akhirnya kemarahan Rin naik ke tingkat puncak saat tau Len dapetin juara satu dan dia sendiri juara dua! Menjelma menjadi detektif, Rin berusaha mencari 'aib' Len yang bisa menjatuhkannya


Detective Rin!

.

**Rin : Uwaaah! Gue jadi detektif disini! Keren juga tuh!**

**Len : Lah? Kalo Rin jadi detektif, gue jadi apaan dong? Masa' babunya sih!**

**Laven : Pikir aja sendiri! Sotoy lo!**

.

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

.

Sebenernya Laven gak yakin nih fic cocok buat dikategoriin humor karena gak ada lucu lucunya. Juga eyd yang nggak sesuai dan typo bertebaran! Tapi yah... moga suka ya!

Rin dan Len adalah musuh bebuyutan. Sampe akhirnya kemarahan Rin naik ke tingkat puncak saat tau Len dapetin juara satu dan dia sendiri juara dua! Menjelma menjadi detektif, Rin berusaha mencari 'aib' Len yang bisa menjatuhkannya

.

.

Ok, Laven mulai prolognya ya!

Rin dan Len adalah musuh bebuyutan. Benar! Kenapa? Karena emang dari buyut mereka udah musuhan! Ok, yang Laven tau Cuma nama orang tua mereka. Yang musuhan itu adalah ibunya Rin a.k.a Lily dan ayahnya Len a.k.a Rinto. Kenapa? Alasannya sama semua kok! Masalah peringkat kelas! Anehnya, walaupun udah tau musuh bebuyutan, Lily dan Rinto masih aja masukin anaknya masing masing ke sekolah yang sama! Kenapa? (Nanya terus lo!). Karena dua alasan, satu, untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih pintar dan kedua, untuk memperpanjang permusuhan yang supaya biar seru gitu. Kan wow kalo orang orang denger udah 4 generasi musuhan terus!

Tapi walaupun banyak orang bilang kalo musuhan itu malah jadi suka, keluarga Kagamine dan Kagami udak brantas itu sampe di Rinto dan Lily. Tapi yah... Rin dan Len bakalan beda! Entar mereka jodoh kok! (Readers : kok di kasih tau sih?, Laven : biarin! Pairnya juga udah Len-Rin, genrenya romance, sama summary nya udah kayak gitu juga! pasti tau lah readers!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," gomen-ne caplocksnya jebol!

"Rin! Diem sedikit kenapa sih! Budek nih gue!" kesal Miku yang masih dengan santainya memakan negi sementara Rin sudah terduduk lemas di lantai yang berhadapan dengan mading

"Gue bunuh lo Len Kagamine!" pekik Rin kesal

"Emang kenapa sih? Rempong banget," ketus Miku. Rin menggeleng keras sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya

Miku melirik ke papan mading

**Juara 1 : Len Kagamine, Score : 9,888**

**Juara 2 : Rin Kagami, Score : 9,887**

**Juara 3 : Mikuo Hatsune, 9,21**

"GILA!" teriak Miku histeris

"Itulah masalahnya Miku! Masa' dia ngalahin gue buat kedua kalinya sih?! Kalo gini terus bisa malu nih gue!" Rin langsung berdiri dan semakin kuat mengacak ngacak rambutnya

"Bukan itu neng! Tapi itu... sodara kembar gue juara tiga! Kenapa dia nggak bagi otaknya ke gue sih!"

Miku mendapat deathglare dari Rin "Temen lagi galau tingkat dewa tapi kok lo malah mikirin si negi freak itu sih!"

"A-Ah... G-Gomen-ne..."

Bug!

Rin meninju papan mading itu dengan tangan kanannya "Gue bakalan bales lo Len Kagamine" gumam Rin dingin

"Hm... Rin..." panggil Miku pelan. Rin menoleh

"Apa tangan lo baik baik aja?"

Rin menoleh ke arah tangannya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah "ADUUUH!"

.

.

Rin meneguk soda di tangannya dengan kesal lalu meremas cup plastiknya dengan keras "Ih! Kok gue belum dapetin cara juga sih!"

"Eh, lo itu suka kan sama si pisang itu? Kok malah jadi kayak gini sih?" Teto bergumam pelan

"Y-Ya... itukan beda! Ini masalah peringkat! Bisa kena marah tujuh hari tujuh malem gue kalo sampe kalah jumlah kemenangan dari dia!"

Teto menghitung dengan jari jarinya "Kelas tujuh semester satu, Len juara satu. Kelas tujuh semester dua, lo juara satu. Kelas delapan semester satu ini, Len yang juara satu lagi. Hm... berarti sekarang posisinya 2-1. Masih ada 3 semester lagi, jadi menurut gue, lo masih punya kesempatan tuh" Teto berujar

Rin mengembungkan kedua pipinya "Pokoknya gue bakalan cari cara buat dia jatuh! Terus, gue deketin dia deh!" mata Rin berubah menjadi bentuk hati

"Moody banget nih anak" Teto membatin

"Eh..." Miku langsung menduduki kursi di sebelah Rin setelah meletakkan jus negi nya di meja kantin

"Kenapa lo? Kok kayaknya seru banget" ujar Rin masih dengan wajah kusut

"Ituloh! Si bocah pisang itu, untuk ke berpuluh kalinya, dia ditembak lagi sama cewek populer! Si Ring Suzune itu! Bener bener wow badai tuh anak!"

"Lebay banget sih lo!" Teto menatap kesal Miku

"Bukannya gitu sis (Sis disini maksudnya 'sister' gitu...)! Di sekolah ini, kita punya delapan the most popular girl, kan? Setau gue, Gumi, Rui, Mayu, Neru, Ring, Luka, Haku udah nembak Len dan semuanya di tolak! Tinggal satu cewek populer yang belum nembak Len, yaitu Rin. Ya... padahal emang suka juga sih"

"Rese' lo!" kesal Rin

Teto memutar bola matanya malas

"Tapi, gue heran. Cewek cewek cantik dengan body wow kayak mereka kok di tolak ya? atau jangan jangan Len yaoi lagi?"

Pcar!

Teto langsung memuncratkan jus nya "Say what? Yaoi?" pekik Teto tertahan

"Eh! Gila lo! Ngeselin banget sih lo!" Miku menyibak nyibakkan rambutnya yang basah

"Eh, jangan ganti topik! Gue tanya, Len yaoi tuh presepsi dari mana?" kesal Teto

"Yah... gimana ya? kita nggak pernah denger berita 'Len Kagamine berpacaran' kan?"

Rin dan Teto mengangguk. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah bohlam kuning di atas kepala Rin

.

.

"APA? Apa lo udah gila Rin?" pekik Miku yang baru saja mendengar rencana Rin. Mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan Rin mengajak Miku dan Teto ke rumahnya

"Ya nggak lah! Kalo berita Len itu yaoi bener, reputasinya kan bisa hancur tuh! Nah... konsentrasinya belajar bisa keganggu dan nilainya bakalan turun!" Rin berkata tegas

"Tapi kenapa sampe masuk diem diem ke rumah si bocah pisang itu sih? Kayak maling aja tau nggak! Mana kamar Len kan ada di lantai dua!" Teto menambahi

"Kalian temen gue kan? bantuin dong! Nggak ada perikekawanan banget sih! Temen lagi susah juga"

Miku dan Teto menghela nafas "Oke... Oke..."

"Uwah! Gue traktir lo berdua di cafe favorite gue!"

.

.

"Pintu jendela kamarnya kebuka dan ... nggak ada orang" Miku bergumam sambil terus fokus memperhatikan kamar Len dari teropongnya

Rin dan Teto mengacungkan jempol pada Miku lalu ketiganya mulai memanjat dengan penyedot toilet yang terpasang di kaki mereka. Ini sih ide gila nya Miku dan ternyata berhasil! Oke... mungkin otak Mikuo agak nular sedikit ke Miku

Rin, Teto dan Miku langsung melompat ke balkon Len. Benar kata Miku, kosong. Rin langsung mengambil tempat di kolong tempat tidur Len, Miku di balik gorden panjang dan Teto di balik pajangan yang sepertinya guci raksasa

Krek...

"Jadi lo tolak Ring nih?" tanya Kaito yang berjalan bersama Len

"Ya iyalah! Lo tau kan gue suka sama siapa?" Len bergumam dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kaito

Rin yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas hanya bisa menutup mulutnya "Semoga Len bukan yaoi!" Rin membatin

"Eh, tapi kalo Len bukan yaoi, nanti gue nggak dapet objek buat nge-bully dia dong?! Tapi kalo dia yaoi, cinta gue gimana?" Rin bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri

Len dan Kaito duduk di atas karpet di depan televisi. Tiba tiba, Kaito mengambil tangan Len dan melihatnya dengan serius. Rin sampai nyaris mimisan karena ini

"Duh! Nggak keliatan lagi!" kesal Teto

"Bodoh nih gue milih tempat kayak gini!" Miku membatin

"Gila! Len dan Kaito jangan jangan ..." otak Rin mulai berputar liar

"Alah! Gila lo! Udah udah... main yuk!" ajak Len dan langsung mengambil pengendali ps nya begitupun dengan Kaito

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, Teto dan Miku udah tidur di pos mereka masing masing. Kalo Rin, dia masih siap siaga dengan handphone dan matanya

"Eh Len..." Kaito menepuk bahu Len sampai Len mengepause permainan mereka

"Apaan sih lo?" tanya Len bingung, sebelum Kaito menjawab, sepertinya Len sudah mengerti. Dia berputar ke arah Kaito dan menumpukan lututnya di lantai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaito

"Jangan..." Rin sudah menggigit jarinya

"Apa mereka mau ciuman ya! kyaaaaa! Pokoknya first kiss Len harus jadi milik gue seorang!" pekik Rin dalam hati

Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Kalo diliat sih, wajah Len nggak merah. Kalo wajah Kaito nggak keliatan soalnya ketutup sama rambut pinggirnya

"JANGAN!"

Len dan Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah kolong ranjang

"H-Hantu!" pekik Kaito dan langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya keluar dari kamar Len. Len berdiri pelan dan mendekati kolong ranjang itu dengan hati hati

Rin keluar dari dana dan mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Len

"Gimana lo bisa disini?" kaget Len. Nadanya sedikit membentak, mungkin marah

"Gue nggak percaya lo yaoi!" Rin berjalan semakin mundur dan mundur sampai akhirnya dia terduduk di ranjang karena belakang lututnya berbenturan dengan sisi ranjang

"Y-Yaoi?"

Rin mengangguk "T-Tadi! Barusan apa?"

"Sebelum lo ngomong macem macem, kenapa lo bisa ada di kamar gue?"

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya "Itu karena lo udah ngalahin gue di semester ini!"

"HAH?"

"Iya... jadi gue cari cara buat bikin konsentrasi lo buyar. G-gue nggak sengaja denger gosip kalo lo yaoi. Jadi gue mata matain"

"Gila lo ya!"

Rin berdiri dan balas menunjuk Len "Lo yang gila! Yaoi lagi!"

"Ap-Apa?"

Rin mengangguk "Yaoi! Gue yakin lo yaoi!"

"Gue nggak yaoi!"

"Yaoi!"

"Nggak!"

"Yaoi!"

"Nggak!"

"Kalo gitu, kenapa lo nolak semua cewek yang nembak lo, hah?! Mana mungkin kan lo nggak tertarik sama mereka? Mereka kan cantik!"

Len memutar bola matanya "Eh, gue udah suka sama orang lain!"

"Maksud lo Kaito kan?!"

"Nggak! Gue suka sama cewek!"

Rin menggeleng "Gue nggak percaya!"

"Itu yang sebenernya!"

"Buktiin!"

Len terdiam "..."

Rin tersenyum sinis sebelum mulai berbalik dan ...

Grep!

"Hmph..." Rin tiba tiba merasa tidak bisa membuka mulutnya karena bibirnya serasa ditekan

"Apaan nih? Len nyium gue, gitu? Nggak mimpi nih?" Rin membatin

Sekitar 5 detik, Len melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan memadang wajah Rin yang sudah benar benar memerah

"Gue nggak suka sama orang orang itu! Gue sukanya sama lo! Tapi mana mungkin gue bilang ke lo, kan?!"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya "Tapi kejadian pegangan tangan dan nyaris ciuman tadi..."

_Tiba tiba, Kaito mengambil tangan Len dan memperhatikannya_

"_Menurut ramalan garis tangan lo, lo kalah dari gue hari ini!"_

"_Alah! Gila lo! Udah udah... main yuk!"_

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya "Yang ..."

"Kalo yang lo bilang nyaris ciuman tadi, mata Kaito kemasukan debu!"

Rin menunduk semakin dalam

"Gue itu bukannya yaoi! Gue Cuma nggak suka sama mereka! Gue sukanya sama lo, Rin! Gimana sih, ah?!"

"G-Gue juga..."

Len menoleh "A-Apa?"

"Y-Ya... gue juga suka lo. A-abisnya lo imut sih. Shota lagi"

Mata Len membulat "Gue nggak shota, Rin!"

Rin terkekeh pelan "Pokoknya Len itu shota!"

"Rin!"

Rin tersenyum "Kalo lo nggak shota, gue nggak mau jadi pacar lo"

"Eh?" Len mengejang tiba tiba. Biasanya kan cewek pengen punya cowok macho gitu... Lah? Ini kok malah mau punya cowok shota?

"Becanda..." Rin bergumam "Gimana pun lo, gue tetep suka kok sama lo!"

Len menoleh dan menyeringai "Emang nggak ada cewek yang bisa lepas dari jeratan pesona gue ya?"

"I-Ih! Apaan sih!" Rin mendorong Len sampai Len terduduk di lantai

"Rin... bikin second kiss yuk!"

Buagh!

"Bikin bonyok muka lo aja gue lebih tertarik" balas Rin ketus walaupun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Ya udah... gue pulang ya" Rin bergumam. Len mengangguk singkat

"Miku! Teto! Pulang yuk!" ajak Rin keras dan Miku juga Teto langung keluar tapi tempat persembunyian masing masing

"KENAPA KALIAN ADA DISINI?" suara Len terdengar sangat membahana

-Owari-

Fyuh... selesai juga nih fic one-shot. Makasih ya udah mau baca! Gila... kacau nih fic! Tapi, Laven tetep berharap minna mau RnR ya?


End file.
